You Changed My Universe
by ApekshaStar
Summary: What if Klaus did not sleep with Hayley? But instead, he was there when Elena confronted Caroline about her feelings for Klaus? Elena speaks a lot more about Klaus to CareBear than in the actual episode.


**_Summary: What if Klaus did not sleep with Hayley? But instead, he was there when Elena confronted Caroline about her feelings for Klaus? Elena speaks a lot more about Klaus to CareBear than in the actual episode._**

* * *

Caroline cursed as she made her way into the forest. This time, she wasn't going to forgive Elena so easily. I mean, going after random people was one thing. But going after her best friend's mom? So not okay. She called out her so-called-friend's name again as she wandered into the dark forest.

* * *

"I think we need to call Klaus." Damon muttered as they exited the Grill.

"Yeah, like he would help us look for Elena." Stefan laughed sarcastically. They were looking for Elena in town as she might have stopped somewhere to get a 'drink'. But so far, they hadn't found any bodies.

"Blondie might have some luck finding Elena in the forest, but Klaus is the best shot we've got right now at finding Elena. I mean, Elena might have left town for all we know and that hybrid has been running around for a thousand years. If he doesn't know how to track down people, I don't have a dick."

"Very funny." Stefan muttered dryly as Damon dialed Klaus's number.

* * *

Klaus threw the werewolf onto the table, looking down at her hungrily. He had not had any action for a very long time and this little wolf had made it too easy for him to resist. God, he would have to throw the table out tomorrow, but he would just enjoy himself right now. He smirked at the wolf who lay on the table, moaning.

Suddenly, his mobile rang, a loud ringing sound cutting through the slow moans of the wolf. Lord, he hadn't even touched her – just a few kisses – and she was already moaning. The ringing sound stopped. The landline phone next to the table rang. "Sorry love." he smirked. "I'll be right back." Saying that, he leant over her, cutting the call and sending it straight to voicemail. Damon Salvatore's voice rang through the room.

"Seriously? You are cutting my call? Well then, get your ass down here if you don't want to lose your precious doppelganger. Elena's gone and we need to find her." Klaus's eyebrows rose. Were they seriously so deluded as to think him to be their dog attending to them at their every beck and call? Well, they were seriously mistaken. He raised his hand to cut off the voice mail when he heard Stefan's faint voice drift through the phone. "Damon! I don't think she's here. Caroline must have found her in the forest. Come on!" Klaus's blood froze on hearing Caroline's name.

"Yeah." Damon muttered. "Thanks for all your non-existent help Klaus but it looks like Blondie did all the work." The voicemail ended. Klaus couldn't believe his ears. They were letting Caroline go after that emotionless delirious vampire alone? He growled, snatching his shirt from the floor. "I'm sorry but we'll have to cut this meeting short. Please show yourself out of here." he snapped at the confused wolf. He made his way to the door and opened it. Just before going out, he turned back. "And don't let me find you here when I return if you are not suicidal." He warned, pointing a finger at the confused werewolf who was sitting on the table, her mouth hanging open, unable to believe he had left just like that, before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip. Where was Elena? "Elena!" she called out. "Don't make me fight you Elena." she taunted. "I'm stronger thank you and I don't want to hurt you." Suddenly, she found herself thrown to the floor, her so called best friend on top of her, holding her neck in a tight grip. "Who's going to get hurt?" Elena spat.

* * *

Klaus easily found the Salvatore brothers. "You know," he called out. "If you are searching for Caroline, you are going the wrong way." The brothers turned to look at him. Damon narrowed his eyes. "Caroline has been here, but her scent is more fresh going in _that_ direction." he continued, jutting his thumb in the opposite direction.

* * *

Damon never stopped glaring at Klaus as they made their way through the forest. Suddenly, Klaus held up his hand. They stopped in their tracks. Caroline entered into their line of sight. "Elena!" she called out. "Don't make me fight you Elena." she taunted. "I'm stronger thank you and I don't want to hurt you." Klaus smiled. This blonde certainly knew where it hurt the most. Suddenly, the doppelganger threw her to the ground, holding her neck in a tight grip. "Who's going to get hurt?" Elena spat. Damon and Stefan moved as if to stop Elena, but Klaus held up a finger motioning them to wait. He wanted to see how this would turn out.

Caroline threw Elena off her and they both got up. "Not bad." Elena stated. "Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business." Klaus's eyes widened. The vampires in this town didn't _train? _Were they really so delusional? Elena swung her leg to Caroline's head, but the blonde ducked. A corner of Klaus's lips twisted upwards. _That's my girl._ But he lost his smile when the doppelganger grabbed Caroline's throat and head-butted Caroline when she tried to pry her fingers off.

"Just stop." Caroline shouted, putting a hand to her forehead. "God, this isn't you and you know it. You hurt my mom Elena. How far are you going to take this?" Elena smiled, like she could not believe she was hearing this. _Again._

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom?" she laughed. "Don't you get it? I. Don't. Care. God, you are turning into Stefan. You both are trying to bring the old whiny Elena back. Don't you get it? She died on that bridge. So stop trying to get her back. You're just wasting your time."

"I don't believe that." Caroline retorted. "And don't blame him for wanting the girl he loves back. After all you both went through, you are going to break down and shut it all out? And you are not even letting any of us help you."

"I don't need help." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Caroline said. "You're a coward. You are running away from yourself. But how long till your old self catches up with you? You are actually very passionate so I can say for sure that you won't end up like Katherine – afraid of love." Klaus flinched inwardly. The last comment applied to him too.

"I'll never be Katherine." Elena sneered. "Katherine has been running so long from Klaus that she's afraid of her own shadow and you know, you mentioning Katherine is kinda funny because Stefan just compared me to her this afternoon."

"Maybe you deserved it." Caroline mumbled. Elena sighed. "All this talking is wearing me off. I wonder how you put up with all these feelings. I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus, you won't even have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus." Klaus's jaw fell agape at the last comment.

"Shut up." Caroline fumed.

"Why? I don't see you denying it. And you know, this annoying clingy thing you are doing right now – did it ever occur to you maybe that's why your boyfriend skipped town? I mean I know that Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. And the thing you are doing with Klaus? Let's face it. Nobody likes a tease." Caroline gritted her teeth, trying to hold it in.

"Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers." Elena continued. With a snarl, Caroline's fist moved towards Elena's face but Elena caught it just before it smashed into her face. "Did you think we were so oblivious? I could clearly see that though you were just distracting him, you got yourself into something much deeper." She pushed Caroline away.

"You have him twined around your little finger and you know it." Elena continued. "And you like it. But you are too afraid to admit it because of your loyalty to this town. See, that's one more thing you and Stefan have in common. Loyalty. You both should hook up. But maybe if you shut off your emotions, you could stop being pathetic like him and get a life with Klaus."

With a scream, Caroline threw Elena against a tree. "My loyalty and my feelings define me. And don't talk a word more about him using your pathetic mouth. He is too good for that." Caroline seethed.

Elena flashed and pulled Caroline into a headlock. "Which blonde are you referring to? The blonde angel or the blonde devil?" she demanded, before snapping a branch off a tree and burying it into Caroline's stomach. Caroline howled. "Guess I'll never know." Elena muttered before pulling the stake out of her stomach and swinging it straight towards the blonde's heart.

* * *

Caroline gritted her teeth, waiting for the wood to tear through her heart. But it never came. She gasped for breath as Elena was pulled away from her. "Take her away." an accented voice said bitterly, making her heart race. She watched as Damon dragged a protesting Elena away.

Stefan helped her onto her feet. "Get her out of here." he told Damon. Caroline fell to her knees, her head buried in her hands. "Caroline…" Stefan started.

"What?" Caroline snapped. "Calm down again? I'm going to wring her skinny little neck." Caroline got up to her feet, glaring at Stefan. "After all she did? After all she said. She isn't the only one who knows where it hurts the most Stefan." she spat before flashing away to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

"Hey Tyler, it's me." Caroline spoke into her phone, staring at the flames licking the wood hungrily. She was in the Salvatore Boarding house. "You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you."

Her phone beeped. Her phone's screen lighted up to reveal Matt's message. _Meet me at Tyler's house. _"What a sentiment." a voice resounded behind her. "Go away." she sighed, recognizing the accented voice. But instead, the hybrid seated himself on the couch across hers, smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She turned when Stefan entered the room. "You alright?" he asked. "You mean besides the fact that my best friend tried to kill me?" she asked ruefully. Stefan pulled up a chair that had fallen down and sat on it and covered her hands with his. "Look, it's not her." he reminded her. "You have to remember that. With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself."

"So how do we get her back? Or what if we can't?" she demanded. "Why would she choose to turn her emotions back on? She's an orphan. She just lost her brother. Her life sucks, Stefan. So why would she come back to us?" Klaus smirked. "You know, she's right."

Stefan leaned forward, ignoring the hybrid. "Even when I was at my worst, Elena didn't give up on me. So we can't give up on her." Caroline nodded, a small smile adorning her face. "Deal?" he held out his hand. Caroline looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

"How adorably pathetic." Klaus commented, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

"Stefan, can you please come with me to Tyler's house? Matt called me there." Caroline got up. "Sure." Stefan smiled. "I'll just get my bike."

"You know," Klaus stated. "I don't think there is any need for that. I am going there myself and I think I can give you a lift." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell do you want to go there." she questioned sharply. Klaus smiled. "Believe it or not, love but Tyler was my first hybrid and I think I have certain… _privileges _when it comes to him. I have a few things in his house I need to pick up."

"_Whatever._"

* * *

Caroline tried to enter the house but an invisible barrier prevented her. She pushed against it, but to no avail. She turned to Stefan, who tried to enter, but found that he too couldn't enter. Klaus narrowed his eyes when Matt entered the hallway. "Matt." Caroline called out. "What's going on? We can't enter."

"Come in." Matt nodded. Caroline took a careful step into the house. "What's going on?" she asked him, Klaus and Stefan right behind her. "Hey I didn't mean you!" Matt glared at Klaus. Klaus strode past Matt and slammed his fist into a tile on the wall. A secret drawer sprang open from the base of a statue. The three blondes watched with their mouths open as Klaus reached into the drawer and drew out a dagger and a bottle of White Oak ash.

Matt cleared his throat, turning back to Caroline. "Tyler sent me this package in the mail." he said, extending a piece of paper towards her. "This is for you." Caroline took the letter hesitantly. She saw that it was a letter from Tyler. She read the letter softly to herself.

_Dear Care,_

_I miss you more than I can put into words, but I know as long as Klaus is alive, I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me, and you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore._

_I will always love you._

Caroline flipped the letter over but there was nothing written on the back. Realization crashed down upon Caroline. "He's not coming back." she trembled. She gulped. All the insecurities Elena had revoked that night – Tyler's farewell was like rubbing salt in that wound. She gasped for air as tears sprung to her eyes. Matt hugged her but it wasn't right. Tyler should have been the one hugging her.

Stefan's ringing phone cut through the silence like ice. He smiled apologetically at Matt before taking the call. Seconds later, Stefan spoke. "Damon and Elena are on their way to New York."

* * *

Caroline breathed in the fresh air hitting her face as she leaned against Klaus's car, waiting for Stefan to finish talking to Matt. She flipped open her phone and dialed Tyler's number. As usual, it went to voice mail. "Tyler, I got your letter." she said hardly. "And I think it was really stupid of you to do this. Did you even consider asking me about this?" her voice rose as she spoke. "And yes, you are right. Klaus would never stop trying to kill you and I would _never _stop trying to protect you. I would never give up. But you did. You gave up on us. I know that I its no secret that I don't want to leave Mystic Falls but don't you remember when I gave up everything and decided to come with you? But Klaus got into your body and somehow, we didn't all die and everything became alright again. So why did you think I wouldn't come with you now?"

Caroline took in a deep breath. "You gave up on us. I didn't. Remember that when you come back to me begging me to take you back. Because I am done with you. I can't be with someone – hell, we aren't even together anyway. You are out on your own travelling the world." She took a deep breath. " I cannot be with someone who is afraid to fight for me. Someone who let me go so easily. You are a coward Tyler. You don't fight for what you want. Correction – of course you fight for what you want. Remember that time when that wereslut Hayley broke my neck and got your twelve hybrids killed? Even then, you were ready to give me up just to bring down Klaus. Your priorities and my priorities are so different. I'm sorry, but we are done." She shut the phone off and got into the backseat. Unknown to her, a particular British blonde had watched the whole exchange from the shadows.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! It was in my head for a while I just had to put it down on paper...(I mean, type it into the computer... He he!) I really have no plans for this story, so this is going to go the way the reviewers want it to. I promise I have no idea what to do next but I don't want to make it a one-shot because I know this is a brilliant idea. It is a big 'WHAT IF' because if Klaus didn't sleep with the wereslut, no baby. Only pure Klaroline. SO please let me know how it is and most importantly, WHAT DO I DO NEXT? Otherwise, this story will meet a dead-end...**_


End file.
